instantstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Quincy
Tom "Tommy Quincy" DuTois (played by Tim Rozon) is a fictional character from the Canadian TV show Instant Star. His family resides in New Brunswick, Canada. His Story Season 1 On Jude's sixteenth birthday, after Shay dumped her, she asked Tommy what was wrong with her, why she can't get guys to fall in love with her. "You're asking the wrong guy," he says and kisses her in the rain. Tommy then tells her that either he could quit being her producer, or he could stay if they agree it didn't happen, breaking her heart for the second time that night. Tommy then starts dating Jude's older 18 year-old sister, Sadie. Season 2 In season two, GMajor was taken over by Darius so Tommy was stressed out. It didn't help that Sadie had returned from Europe and was being very clingy. She then made him choose and he chose work. After making up, they were fine for awhile. Sadie then dumped Tommy when she believed he cheated on her. For a while, due mostly to Jude pushing Tommy into a hot tub, their relationship is strained until Jude winds up spending her seventeenth birthday party locked in an abandoned building with Tommy. They wind up writing a song ''(''Liar Liar) and they make up. Sparks fly and makes Spiederman, Jude's current boyfriend, jealous. Tommy and Jude produce a new album that included the track, "White Lines" which Jude wrote about him on tour. Season 3 The newest Instant Star, Karma, causes many problems. Shortly before Jude's 18th birthday, Jude and Tommy get together. However, Angie's older brother, Hunter, has gotten out of jail and is hell-bent on revenge for Angie's death. Hunter is certain only Tommy knows what happened that night and he is determined to find out. Hunter wants to destroy all that Tommy loves because he thought Tommy killed his sister (Angie). Because of this, at Jude's birthday party, Tommy acts like they are not together, hurting her, trying to protect her from him. Because of this, Tommy gets very drunk and Sadie takes him to a hotel room (the party is at a hotel). Trying to figure out who she has feelings for, Tommy or Kwest, she kisses Tommy. He was a little too out of it to stop her and Jude walked in. She dumps him. Sadie hadn't even known they were together. At the end of season three, the truth of Angie's death comes out and Portia is arrested. Tommy gives Jude a plane ticket and asks her to come away with him because he loves her. Jamie had already said something similar to Jude, forcing her to make a final decision on who she wants and loves; leaving the season on a massive cliff-hanger. Season 4 In the beginning of season four Jude and Tommy are in love, and it is revealed she has picked him. Jude is having issues with sex and is unsure of whether Tommy truly wants her or not, then they take care of that. This relationship goes well until Tommy's mother gets sick and he has to go home to take care of her. He doesn't want Jude to go with him because his past his very troubled and " his home is not like her home". After 5 weeks and three days of Tommy being gone she realizes she needs him and goes to his hometown to be with him. Tommy is upset that she came without asking but lets her stay. Tommy goes to a bar with some friends and gets into a fight because they were making comments about Jude. He winds up in jail and tells Jude he's not good enough for her and they break up. When Tommy comes back to G-major after this fiasco,he and Jude argue. Jude posts a tell-all about Tommy and Tommy calling her poison and to stay away from him. At the end they make up and are back to being friends. This doesn't last long and by the second to last episode they're back together. In the series finale Tommy and Jude are back together again and everything is right, until Jude gets a job offer in London. Tommy decides he will go with her and "be her normal". He proposes to her and she says yes, but after thinking about it she breaks it off and decides she wants to do the London thing on her own, ending the series and the relationship between the two. However, this is not the real conclusion of their story as there was a fifth season in the works when the series was cancelled. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:GMajor Category:Instant Star Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four